


Harry Potter and I was utterly frustrated with this scene so I changed it

by bookworm_coffee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm_coffee/pseuds/bookworm_coffee
Summary: Harry's hearing in the ministry doesn't go as planned.It's a one shot because I was utterly frustrated with this scene and Dumbledore and Fudge and I would start raging to my friends otherwise and they don't deserve that, not that you do but you can choose not to read if you don't like.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 139





	Harry Potter and I was utterly frustrated with this scene so I changed it

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so I hope it's at least passable. Hope you enjoy it!!❤
> 
> I don own any of the characters. Nor the part from the book series that my fanfic starts with.

“Courtroom . . . ten . . . I think . . . we’re nearly . . . yes.” Mr. Weasley stumbled to a halt outside a grimy dark door with an immense iron lock and slumped against the wall, clutching at a stitch in his chest.   
“Go on,” he panted, pointing his thumb at the door. “Get in   
there.”   
“Aren’t — aren’t you coming with — ?”   
“No, no, I’m not allowed. Good luck!”   
Harry’s heart was beating a violent tattoo against his Adam’s apple. He swallowed hard, turned the heavy iron door handle, and stepped inside the courtroom.Harry gasped; he could not help himself. The large dungeon he had entered was horribly familiar. He had not only seen it before, he had been here before: This was the place he had visited inside Dumbledore’s Pensieve, the place where he had watched the Lestranges sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban.   
The walls were made of dark stone, dimly lit by torches. Empty benches rose on either side of him, but ahead, in the highest benches of all, were many shadowy figures. They had been talking in low voices, but as the heavy door swung closed behind Harry an ominous silence fell.   
A cold male voice rang across the courtroom. “You’re late.”   
“Sorry,” said Harry nervously. “I-I didn’t know the time had changed.”   
“That is not the Wizengamot’s fault,” said the voice. “An owl was sent to you this morning. Take your seat.”   
Harry dropped his gaze to the chair in the center of the room, the arms of which were covered in chains. He had seen those chains spring to life and bind whoever sat between them. His footsteps echoed loudly as he walked across the stone floor. When he sat gingerly on the edge of the chair the chains clinked rather threateningly but did not bind him. Feeling rather sick he looked up at the people seated at the bench above.   
There were about fifty of them, all, as far as he could see, wearing plum-colored robes with an elaborately worked silver W on the left hand side of the chest and all staring down their noses at him, some with very austere expressions, others looks of frank curiosity.   
In the very middle of the front row sat Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Fudge was a portly man who often sported a lime-green bowler hat, though today he had dispensed with it; he had dispensed too with the indulgent smile he had once worn when he spoke to Harry. A broad, square-jawed witch with very short gray hair sat on Fudge’s left; she wore a monocle and looked forbidding. On Fudge’s right was another witch, but she was sitting so far back on the bench that her face was in shadow.   
“Very well,” said Fudge. “The accused being present — finally — let us begin. Are you ready?” he called down the row.   
“Yes, sir,” said an eager voice Harry knew. Ron’s brother Percy was sitting at the very end of the front bench. Harry looked at Percy, expecting some sign of recognition from him, but none came. Percy’s eyes, behind his horn-rimmed glasses, were fixed on his parchment, a quill poised in his hand.   
“Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August,” said Fudge in a ringing voice, and Percy began taking notes at once, “into offenses committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.”  
“Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley —”   
“— Witness for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,” said a quiet voice from behind Harry, who turned his head so fast he cricked his neck. Dumbledore was striding serenely across the room wearing long midnight-blue robes and a perfectly calm expression. His long silver beard and hair gleamed in the torchlight as he drew level with Harry and looked up at Fudge through the half-moon spectacles that rested halfway down his very crooked nose.   
The members of the Wizengamot were muttering. All eyes were now on Dumbledore. Some looked annoyed, others slightly frightened; two elderly witches in the back row, however, raised their hands and waved in welcome.   
A powerful emotion had risen in Harry’s chest at the sight of Dumbledore, a fortified, hopeful feeling rather like that which phoenix song gave him. He wanted to catch Dumbledore’s eye, but Dumbledore was not looking his way; he was continuing to look up at the obviously flustered Fudge.   
“Ah,” said Fudge, who looked thoroughly disconcerted. “Dumbledore. Yes. You — er — got our — er — message that the time and — er — place of the hearing had been changed, then?”   
“I must have missed it,” said Dumbledore cheerfully. “However, due to a lucky mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early, so no harm done.”   
“Yes — well — I suppose we’ll need another chair — I — Weasley, could you — ?”   
“Not to worry, not to worry,” said Dumbledore pleasantly; he took out his wand, gave it a little flick, and a squashy chintz armchair appeared out of nowhere next to Harry. Dumbledore sat down, put the tips of his long fingers together, and looked at Fudge over them with an expression of polite interest. The Wizengamot was still muttering and fidgeting restlessly; only when Fudge spoke again did they settle down.   
“Yes,” said Fudge again, shuffling his notes. “Well, then. So. The charges. Yes.”   
He extricated a piece of parchment from the pile before him, took a deep breath, and read, “The charges against the accused are as follows: That he did knowingly, deliberately, and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on August the second at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offense under paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under section thirteen of the International Confederation of Wizards’ Statute of Secrecy.   
“You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?” Fudge said, glaring at Harry over the top of his parchment.   
“Yes,” Harry said.   
“You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?”   
“Yes, but —”   
“And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of   
August?” said Fudge.   
“Yes,” said Harry, “but —”   
“Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside school   
while you are under the age of seventeen?”   
“Yes, but —”   
“Knowing that you were in an area full of Muggles?”   
“Yes, but —”   
“Fully aware that you were in close proximity to a Muggle at the   
time?   
“Yes,” said Harry angrily, “but I only used it because we were —”  
The witch with the monocle on Fudge’s left cut across him in a booming voice. “You produced a fully fledged Patronus?”   
“Yes,” said Harry, “because —”   
“A corporeal Patronus?”   
“A — what?” said Harry.   
“Your Patronus had a clearly defined form? I mean to say, it was more than vapor or smoke?”   
“Yes,” said Harry, feeling both impatient and slightly desperate, “it’s a stag, it’s always a stag.”   
“Always?” boomed Madam Bones. “You have produced a Patronus before now?”   
“Yes,” said Harry, “I’ve been doing it for over a year —”   
“And you are fifteen years old?”   
“Yes, and —”   
“You learned this at school?”   
“Yes, Professor Lupin taught me in my third year, because of the —”   
“Impressive,” said Madam Bones, staring down at him, “a true Patronus at that age . . . very impressive indeed.”   
Some of the wizards and witches around her were muttering again; a few nodded, but others were frowning and shaking their heads.   
“It’s not a question of how impressive the magic was Madam Bones,” said Fudge in a testy voice. “In fact, the more impressive the worse it is, I would have thought, given that the boy did it in plain view of a Muggle!”   
Those who had been frowning now murmured in agreement, but it was the sight of Percy’s sanctimonious little nod that goaded Harry into speech.   
“I d-"  
“Yes and said muggle is his magic aware cousin who he has been living with since he was 15 months old" said a new voice interrupting what Harry was about to say “Or did that not happen to be in the report? For whatever it may be worth he can give the pensive memory so that you can see exactly what happened.” the minister seemed liked he wanted to argue before the stranger started talking once again “That is why he was dragged before the whole Wizengamot like a wanted criminal yes? Because you believe that his use of the Patronous Charms violates some restrictions?”   
Fudge and Dumbledore both seemed to be trying to find a flaw in the newcomer's logic which did not sit well with Harry. Why would Dumbledore object to something that would probably clear the situation that much easier? Madam Bones' voice startled Harry out if his thoughts “That is a reasonable question Minister. And it will give a much clearer light in the situation. I have to ask though who are you and why you are involved in this hearing.”  
“Exactly, who are you to speak to me like that. Show some respect. You are not a part of this trial and as such have no standing to question the proceedings" sputtered Fudge with barely controlled rage.  
“A trial you say? I was under the impression that this was a hearing” the still unnamed man ignored Fudge's mutterings about having misspoken and continued “As for who am I. My name is Lord Hereward Asclepius and I am as of today Harry Potter's Magical Guardian” the whole chamber reacted to that with many saying that it was lies while Dumbledore seemed like he had been told that his favourite lemon candies won't be produced ever again.  
“Silence” boomed Fudge before continuing in a milder tone of voice with a sneer on his face once everyone else had calmed down “That is preposterous, everyone knows that Dumbledore is the boy's Magical Guardian. Do you really think we would believe such lies?”   
“I must agree I am young mister Potter’s Magical Guardian and therefore I don't think you have any place in this trial.” said Dumbledore with a disapproving look on his face.  
Harry on the other hand was confused what was a magical guardian? And why would Dumbledore be it? What was a magical guardian's job? And more importantly if the guardian in that title was true could this person take him away from the Dursleys?   
“Mr Dumbledore, Minister” ignoring Dumbledore’s irritated “Headmaster Dumbledore" “I was contacted yesterday by Gringotts because young mister Potter does not have a guardian that was required for this hearing and as his closest blood relative I was tasked with guardianship. It should be noted that his last legal guardian was Lady Potter” gasps of outrage were ignored as Lord Asclepius continued speaking “until now he has not had a proper magical guardian since his parents’ will states that he is not to be place in Mr Dumbledore's custody. As such Mr Dumbledore could not have been young mister Potter's magical guardian and even if he were, he would have lost that right when he did nothing to get him out of a deadly Tournament he was forced into nor did he in any way help him or instruct any other teacher to help him as he had the disadvantage of being 3 years younger making his core not nearly as mature as the other participants’ as well as being 3 years behind in his magical studies.” he paused before getting some documents from his pocket and then continuing “This is a copy for the approved guardianship from Gringotts as well as a copy of the list of guardians since mister Potter's birth. As such I believe I am very much within my rights to be here and defend my award from being using in the power play between two old men.” the last part was said while he sneering to Dumbledore and Fudge's direction.   
Harry meanwhile was having his world turned on its axis. Dumbledore could have helped him? He was believed to be this magical guardian who was supposedly able to get him out of it but he did nothing? And if he could do that wouldn't he be able to get him out of the Dursleys? So why did he make him go back over and over again? Why did he have to return to people who loathed his very existence every summer? What else could he have prevented from happening?   
“It is prudent I believe to call an Unspeakable to verify the validity of these documents.” said Dumbledore trying to salvage the situation. This could not be happening, there is no way a competent guardian would let him get away with how he had planned Harry Potter’s life.  
“Yes, yes I am in agreement. And if you are both truly insistent about the memories they can test their validity.” said Fudge  
“Are you implying that a 15 year old is capable of fabricating a memory Minister? And that he would break the law doing so?” Madam Bones' sharp voice was like a balm in Harry's mind. He didn't even know they could take memories out of their heads before this year, much less how to fabricate them. But Madam Bones wasn't finished “That would mean that someone also taught him how to do so and if you were aware of that then you would also be breaking the law.”  
Fudge's sputtering disagreement and his attempt to alleviate himself of any perceived guilt was cut short by the arrival of one of the unspeakables who had been called by Percy Weasley when the Minister gave the .   
Madam Bones once again took charge “Unspeakable Onyx please verify the validity of these documents.” Once the unspeakable had indicated that they were indeed valid she continued “Then please extract the memory in question from mister Potter's mind and examine it as well. Mistress Potter please think on what happened to cause you to use the Patronous Charms, as many details as possible.”  
“While we are at it please think on what happened from the minute you touched the portkey during the Tournament until you came back. As that is basically why we are here. Because Minister Fudge refuses to believe what happened and thinks that Mr Dumbledore is out for his job.” Lord Asclepius added before anyone could say anything else.  
“How dare you talk to the Minister like that! You should be arrest-" an ugly toad faced woman screeched before being cut off by the man himself “Yes well we shall all see that I was right and that the boy was lying soon enough."   
The Unspeakable removed the memories and after checking them for validity he spelled them to be projected on the wall opposite the members of the Wizengamot. And so everyone saw the dementors approaching the two boys and Harry saving himself as well as his cousin. Immediately after that the scene changed to that of a graveyard where Peter Petigrew was seen alive, which elicited some gasps, killing Cedric Diggory and participating in the ritual to resurrect Voldemort. Almost everyone recognised Voldemort's horrid visage and most lost some colour from their faces and when the faces of the Death Eaters who were called were revealed there was a lot of unrest as all of them seemed quite willing to serve the monster and not under the Imperius as they had claimed. Fudge knew that his career was over when he saw Lucious Malfoy in kissing Voldemort's robes. He had always been associated with that man and had always preached that he was innocent. When everyone found out he would be done. Percy Weasley's face was ashen as he thought of the letter he had sent to his family and what it would mean now that he was in fact the one in the wrong.   
“As you can see it was with due cause that my ward used the Patronous Charm and of course he wasn't lying when he said that Lord Voldemort is back. I do hope that the DMLE will investigate just how 2 Dementors made it to Little Whinging? And of course that the Minister will stop the slander campaign against my ward?” said Lord Asclepius when the memories where overin a cold voice looking pointedly at Fudge and Bones.  
“Of course this should never have happened. And some arrests for Death Eater activity will be happening I assure you.” said Madam Bones with a clenched jaw and determination burning in her eyes.  
“Good, then I believe that I should get my ward situated in his new home now that this farce is over. Thank you Madam Bones.” with a nod from her, Lord Asclepius approached Harry who was at once hopeful and terrified.  
“How do we know that you aren't a Death Eater? That you won't kill Harry the moment you have him alone? No he should be going back to his relatives or to the Weasleys where his friends are. This man is a complete stranger, we can't let him just take him away" Dumbledore couldn't lose Harry now, not when his plans had already been disturbed.  
“First off, the goblins wouldn't give me custody of young Harry if I was a Death Eater since that would defeat the point of protecting him. And if I had him and killed him his very large fortune would be gone something that the goblins do not want. Of course I am willing to testify under Veritasirum that I am not a Death Eater and that I will, to the best of my abilities, care and protect Harry Potter” Lord Hereward Asclepius coolly replied.  
“Unspeakable Onyx if you would” called Madam Bones before anyone else got a chance to reply.  
“State your full name.” she asked after the veritasirum was given  
“Hereward Oswald Asclepius"  
“What is your date of birth?”  
“July 6th 1965”  
“I believe the Veritasirum is working. Are you or have you ever been a Death Eater?”  
“No"  
“Are you or have you ever been a supporter of the Dark Lord Voldemort?”  
“No"  
“Will you, to the best of your abilities care for Harry Potter and protect his well being and his interests?”  
“I will"  
“I believe that is enough. Unspeakable Onyx, the antidote please.” after it was administered she continued “I believe Lord Asclepius that you can now take mister Potter to get his belongings and situate him to his new home.”  
“Thank you Madam Bones” said Lord replied and beckoned Harry closer. After securing an arm around the boy's shoulder they left the chamber where everyone was once again demanding answers about what happened but Harry could barely hear them with the door closed and himself going in the opposite direction. 

  
Hope bloomed in Harry's chest. Maybe this could work, maybe he could have Sirius in his life, maybe he won't have to fear for his life, maybe just maybe this man will protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who want more, I am sorry but I won't be writing any more of this.  
> That said I have some things in mind about what will happen next so...  
> ▪Harry learns that Hereward is his uncle from his father's side. Hereward's mother and Harry's grandmother were estranged sisters.  
> ▪Hereward after learning about Sirius makes the necessary inquiries that see him free with public apologies and money as compensation. Though he doesn't let Harry visit before Sirius gets checked by the mind healers, 12 years in Azkaban can't not leave their mark. Afterwards Harry finally gets to meet his godfather who seems much better than he had in the time he has been free.  
> ▪Harry taken to a professional healer to see check for his health, the healers aren't happy with what they find from his time in Dursleys' "care". And also what's that about another soul in Harry?  
> ▪The Dursleys were brought up to changes of child abuse and sentenced to muggle prison.  
> ▪Umbitch doesn't come to Hogwarts when it is revealed that she sent the dementors to kill Harry. She is sentenced to Azkaban instead.  
> ▪With so many of his infuential followers in Azkaban Voldemort has to find more before he can do anything to anyone.  
> ▪He isn't welcomed in Malfoy manor after he leaves them hanging when the Aurors came and arrested Lucious. Narcissa protects Draco from taking the dark mark.  
> ▪When Dumbledore tries to enlist Harry for Horcrux hunting he is met with Lords Asclepius and Black telling him to go to hell, they won't let a 16 year old boy do something that would cost him his life. They may help from time to time since they want Voldemort's demise but Harry is a teenager whose only goals should be studying, socializing and dating if he is interested.  
> ▪After scouring the Black library they find a way to take the Horcrux out of Harry, it's not easy but they are successful.  
> ▪After all the Hurcruxes are destroyed (Nagini being killed by Snape one of the times he was called) Harry now 17 and out of school sets out to find and duel Voldemort. It doesn't take very long, with Voldemort 's sanity slipping even further with the destruction of each Horcrux, Voldemort goes to meet him.  
> ▪After a duel where Harry's Expeliarmus sent Voldemort's Avada Kedavra back to him, everything is finally over.  
> ▪Harry goes to a mind healer for a while because everything he has been through leave a mark on someone's psyche.
> 
> And that's what I had in mind on what happened after the debacle in the ministry. I didn't really put any relationship because everyone has a lot of opinions on who each character should and up with and I didn't want to upset anyone's daydream with my opinion.
> 
> Hope you liked this. If there's any constructive criticism I'd like to hear about it. And whether you liked it of course.


End file.
